


A Delayed Letter

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Ficlet, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Steve was never Captain America, he receives notice of the death of James Barnes.</p>
<p>(Text and podfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delayed Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on tumblr [here](http://vassalady.tumblr.com/post/39898431556).
> 
> Podfic credits:  
> Song credit: Cover of "I am a Rock" by Vleatles on Youtube  
> Run Time: 2:12  
> Cover by me  
> I really like this cover. I put together the images of the window and snow and colored it. Simple, but I think it's pretty attractive.

Download (Mediafire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?8xpjgy2ly8tqlwb) (2.17MB)

~~

Steve stared out the window. The snow that fell clumped together, so it looked fake, like something in a play, tufts of cotton rather than frozen water.

He rested his head against the glass. It was cold, but he welcomed it, even wrapped up in several blankets as he was. Tomorrow, he had to go out in it and sell papers. He should have been getting sleep; it was long past midnight, and he had an early start.

“What do you say, Bucky?” Steve said softly. “I’m being a bit of an idiot staying up so late, huh?”

The military notice had come the week before, delayed by a couple months due to complications on the battle front.

James Barnes had been killed in action.

Steve wondered what happened to the letters he’d written Bucky during all that time.

He curled in on himself, knees to his chest, and continued to watch the snow. Under his breath, he hummed a little song that Bucky had always sung, something slightly raunchy.

Even if he didn’t get any sleep, at least Steve wasn’t crying himself to sleep anymore.


End file.
